Change
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Alfred was born into a rich life style. Everything he wanted was given to him but this does grow tiresome. One day, during a fancy party, Alfred goes for a walk in the woods behind his home and his life is changed. Hinted mature themes


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

I walked through the woods behind my house. It had been a year since it happened but the forest was still the same, but I had changed so much. I walked without a light, having frown use to the night and the lay out of the forest. The wood was fresh, green, and full of life. The night air was full the sounds of nocturnal life. This was how the forest looked on the night it all happened. Ah, that night when my life changed forever. It seemed liked a life time ago but it was still fresh in my mind.

~X~

Alfred held the flash light loos in his hand. His parents were hosting a large party at their mansion and Alfred wanted no part in it. A house full of old, rich people was not his thing. The blond just walked randomly in the woods. He had never been in them before but he had his smartphone to help him get out.

He pushed through some tall bushes. His shirt got caught and ripped, but what it it matter to a rich kid. He could get 10 new shirts if he wanted. On the other side of the bushes was a clearing and a large, very old oak tree in the middle. The forest around had a thick canopy but the clearing had a nice view of the sky. Alfred switched off the flashlight and sat down to look at the sky. It felt like forever since he had seen this many stars at night before.

The blond teen closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature, this was nothing like the "nature" sound CDs his mother always got it. This was the real deal and he loved it. Alfred was so wrapped up in the sounds of the night that he didn't hear anything come into his clearing.

He sighed softly and reopened his eyes. 'Maybe I should get back,' he though and pushed himself off the ground. Alfred stretched his arms above his hand, moaning slightly at the nice feeling.

Glowing green eyes watched the teen turn on the light box and walk back into the forest. The creature shifted. It moved faster than a person but also very quiet. It made no noise as it ran across the now empty clearing. When it reached the other side, it stopped and watched the bright light through the tree trucks. The creature looked up at the sky, nodded, and ran into the woods after the teen. It soon passed unnoticed by the teen and got in front of him.

Alfred kept walking. He didn't know that something was watching him but he did when the something made itself know. The creature held a spear in its hand, sharp end at Alfred's throat. He stopped, eyes wide.

"Um..." Alfred took in his attacker's appearance. The person was dressed in form fitting clothes but in earthy tones, and a rich, deep green cloak over his shoulders. This was defiantly male from the way it held itself and stood. Shaggy blond hair was pulled back behind his back and pointed ears stuck out from his hair. Green eyes narrowed and the spear was pushed into Alfred's throat more.

"Are you deaf or just dumb?" The male said. Alfred blinked. He didn't realize the man was talking.

"No, I can hear you. What did you say?" Well that was embarrassing.

The blond sighed but didn't remove his spear. "I said, what are you doing here. No human has come this far into our woods before."

"Um, I went for a walk, in my woods. Well, really it is my-" Alfred was cut off as the spear was pressed into his neck again. The person was really pissed now.

"Your woods?! Ha! My people have been here longer than yours, lad." He pulled the spear back a little, so the other could talk. "Now, tell me why you are really here. No one comes this-" A howl cut through the night. The other froze, eyes wide in fear. "Come, there is no time to talk." The strange man grabbed Alfred's hand and ran back towards the clearing.

Alfred was yanked in the other direction. He stumbled from the unexpected force. In his surprise, Alfred dropped his flashlight. It hit the ground hard, illuminating the path Alfred had been going. A bleach white shape ran through the beam of light. Wolf howls now filled the night air.

The mysterious man kept running. He never looked back once as he dodged through the under brush. Alfred didn't far better. He was to not able to move like the pointed ear man could. His arms were bring cut up, red scratches appeared on his skin. Alfred's clothes tore as a branch caught hold of it. The teen could hear his heart pounding in his ears and a thin layer of sweat formed on his brow from the running.

"Where are you taking me?" Alfred yelled. He tried to pull his hand free but the others grip was too strong, but not in a hurtful way. He received no answer. "Can I at least get a name? I'm Alfred." There was still no answer. Alfred sighed.

They ran with the howls behind them, clear as a bell.

~X~

I sigh at the memory. It was not our best first meeting, but he did save my life that day. I walked into the same clearing with the same old oak tree. We have had many meetings after that one, of course, but that is my second favorite time seeing him. He was so wild, so free and he still is.

After that day, I learned a lot of new things. A major one is the existence of the Fea and magic. That was very hard to swallow, but once it was in my head there was no ignoring it.

On our first night, I had been exposed to a lot of magic and that awakened my third eyes. It is not a real eye and once it was open it could never be closed. With the third eye open, I saw more than before. I could see the fairies, sprits, mythical animals, and tell if someone was using magic to blend in. Once I had the taste, I wanted more. Which prompted our many meetings under the oak tree.

~X~

Alfred looked around the forest. It had been a week since he met the strange man and he could stop thinking about him. The teen walked back through the woods, to the clearing with the oak tree.

"Dude! Hey, where are you!?" He called out into the night. 'This was crazy, the man was probably long-' Alfred's thoughts were cut off when he saw the mystery man walk into the clearing, his spear in his hands.

"I told you to say away, boy." He did not sound pleased.

"Yeah, well, I got something-"

"It is not "got something", it is "have something". Get your bloody grammar right, you blathering idiot."

"I have something to tell you. I can...there are very strange things I can see that weren't there before. I try to tell my parents but they think I am making it up. No one can see these things, I've asked and I thought you would have an answer because it stated about a week ago." Alfred looked at the man, almost begging him to help. The other was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I will apologize. I must have exposed you to too much magic, but your third eye is open and you must learn to live with it. I can do nothing." The blond put his spear in the dirt to lean on it, shrugging.

"But there must be something! What the hell am I seeing, what the hell is the third eye, and what the hell are you?" Alfred was panicking now. He had all these questions and wanted answers for them.

The other smiled slightly. He looked like a cat who caught a mouse. "I did not intend to do this to you, Alfred, but I can teach you about what has happened to you."

~X~

A lot has happened in the year since that. I have learned many new and useful things, but now is the time to choose between two parts of me. I hear the sound of breaking branches and turn to my left. There is a large white wolf standing at the edge of the clearing. He is a vormund, or guardian of the forest. This was the same vormund that was hunting me down on my first night in the woods.

"I guess it is time." I phrased it like a question, but it wasn't. The animal's large white head bowed in a nod as I make my way to him. He will be my guide through this part of the woods.

The place beyond the oak tree is protected by old Fea magic and a normal human could not survive without a Fea there to guide them. The old magic was designed to trick and fool a human, and make them lose there way and later die. This was only my second time entering this part of the forest and it was still breath taking.

The trees were the same but different. There was a soft glow of life that the plant life gave off. It was so faint that it could be mistaken as the moon's light. Fireflies and fairies darted around our path, adding a more fantasy feel to the atmosphere. Their flying patterns were quick burst in different directions, indicating their excitement. I had to smile.

~X~

Alfred's attention drifted from the elf in front of him, yet again. He was watching a little light fly behind the blond elf. He was transfixed by the strange light. The elf quickly noticed that the American had be distracted. He sighed and with a quick whack to Alfred's face brought his blue eyes back on the Fea.

"That is just a fairy, Alfred. You have seen tons before, this one is nothing new. Now pay attention to your lesson."

"They are still really cool! Little people with wings and the ability to grant wishes. It is amazing." The simple statement melted the elf's heart. T sentence was said very simply, it carried with it weight. The older blond could feel the pure amazement from Alfred. That feeling is what every Fea longs to hear from a human. They only want to be remembered and believed in.

Alfred turned his attention back to his teacher, waiting for him to continue but he didn't for some time. Alfred tilted his head in confusion, but before he could speak e other did. "Thank you, Alfred." That was all the Fea said before going back to his teaching.

Over the next few weeks, Alfred learn all sorts of interesting facts. The lessons were always at night and by the oak tree, and soon Alfred was learning more than just facts about the Fea. His learnings moved from identifying the different races of Fea to learning how to protect himself or others from the trickery of a fairy or brownie and how to track a vormund. Alfred wanted to know more. He fell in love with the Fea. The elf ccccwas more than happy to teach more to the human. Alfred was now learning how to speak different languages, starting with Elfish because his teacher was that, but he would soon know bits and parts of the rest. He also learned proper manners of each race. Alfred did not only get knowledge but he was also taught how to move through put the forest quickly.

He was strengthening his mind but also his body. His muscles grew. He was quicker, stronger, and smarter, but the human's parents hardly noticed their child had taken to staying in the forest more and more or that he was gone from sun down to sun up. Alfred was glad for this because if he had parents that paid a lot of attention to him then he couldn't be with the elf and his Fea. The creatures of myth and legend were become more of a family to him than his own biological parents.

While Alfred spent more time in the forest, the easier it was for him to learn. He would now go out into the woods during the day and try to name all the plants that he learned. The human wanted to impress the elf. This desire to impress, slowly grew into something more.

~X~

The vormund kept a medium pace. He had come to know the human and knew the human could not move as fast as the Fea, and he did not want to tire him out. I was grateful for that, and thanked him in his tongue. The large wolf grimiest slightly, only because my accent still needed to be worked on.

I can't keep the smile off my face. Over to the left, over the back of the wolf, was another clearing. This clearing was very special to to me. That clearing is significant for the Fea to pair.

~X~

Alfred had been pacing in his room for the past hour. His eyes kept darting to his open window, watching the setting sun. The human didn't tell time by phones or clocks, but by the sun. He knew what time it was based on the position of the sun, like a true born Fea.

The two, human and elf, had known each other for roughly half a year and just last month had Alfred realized what his true feelings were for the Fea. The elf had taught him many things and Alfred had learned even more. The though thing the human did not know was what the elf's name was. Every time Alfred asked, the elf would just say "Not to day, lad".

It was getting close to the time to meet the elf. Alfred ran through what the proper why to act with an elf in his head as he left his house and went towards the forest, but when he got to the edge of the wood, Alfred decided against it. He would just be himself. Alfred was able to make the elf smile when his is himself and the human loved the elf's smile.

Alfred got to the clearing before his teacher, it was still a few minutes before the night. The blond sat under the oak and watched the light disappear from the sky.

"You're early, Alfred." A calm voice came from Alfred's side, but out of his line of sight.

"Yes, well, I really like coming to see you." He replied in a calm voice. The blond got off the ground, dusting himself off. "Before we get to the lesson, I have something to ask..." Alfred turned to face the softer male, the elf was only a few inches shorter. The shorter male meet Alfred's eyes, waiting. "I don't know how elves do this, because I haven't learned. Well, I have been feeling this way for a long time and I will be really embarrassed if you don't feel the same. I-" Alfred was stopped by a pair of lips. His eye lids few open in surprise. The elf was kissing him! Slowly, Alfred's eyes closed and he returned the kiss.

"You were doing the talking thing, saying to much and not enough doing. I taught you to listen to your eyes, lad." The elf said after he pulled away. He reached for Alfred's hand. "I am going to show you something new, Alfred. Come. " The shorter male led an awestruck human into the Fea part of the forest. Neither talked as they walked, hand in hand.

Alfred had never been into this part and he couldn't get enough. All too soon they got to another clearing. "Love, this is a special clearing." The shorter grabbed Alfred's other hand, staring into his blue eyes. Before Alfred could ask, Arthur put his figure on Alfred's lips. "This clearing is meant for two of my kind to be paired." Alfred's eyes grew wide and the elf laughed softly. "Yes, numbskull, I am choosing you."

They didn't hold back. Alfred went in first with the kiss, and while they were lip locked, the elf used his magic to make a soft area for them.

~X~

We pass the clearing faster than I would like, but we were expected at a certain time. After the clearing, the fireflies and fairies disappear. They left the forest very dark and only a few beams of moon light made it through. After a minute a warm glow was shining around the edges of the dark trees. The closer we got, I can hear the beating of drums.

The trees move out of our way the closer we get, the light gets brighter, and the drums are louder. The vormund stopped moving and looked up at me. I let go of his fur and he ran off into the night, leaving me alone. I guess I have to go on my own now. With my eyes on the light, I continued on.

The light become too bright and I shielded my eyes. When they adjusted I saw a large fire, sending smoke and little embers into the night sky, and around the fire were all the Fea. I search the crowd, looking for my elf but I could not see him. I walked up to the crowd and they parted, leading me somewhere. The Fea moved my around the fire and on the other side was a very big shock. Siting on a thrown made of vines, leaves, moss, and flowers was my elf.

"What...Are you...?" I knew he would know what I was trying to say. The green eyed elf stood up, moving to me.

"Yes, love, I am the King here." He took my hands. "You remember, the day you wanted to know my name but I wouldn't tell you." I nodded. "This is the day, lad. My name is Arthur."

The name sounded amazing from his lips. "Am I going to become part of the Fea or are we just going to stare at each others eyes all night?" I laugh at Arthur's blush, but no one heard my comment.

Arthur started the ceremony. I could not wait to be part of my new family and to be with Arthur, forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and have a nice day.**


End file.
